Junjou Orgy
by KuroNoKiseki
Summary: Our beloved Junjou couples are started to live altogether in the same place like a family (for no appropriate reason), so their lives with each other must be so happy and memorable! All couples, but focuses on Romantica the most. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Missing someone gets easier everyday _

_Because even though you are one day further_

_From the last time you saw them_

_You are one day closer to the next time you will._

* * *

This fanfiction is purely fanmade based on the yaoi series, Junjou Romantica and belong to its respective owners. It belongs to Nakamura Shungiku of course. The author doesn't own this even though she wished so.

"Wha- What the hell!? It is just me or I keep hearing someone talking inside my head!" shrieked Misaki, feeling startled.

"I also heard the same. Looks like we have a narrator here." Akihiko guessed.

Yeah, I'm the narrator. Miss Naoto hired me because she was too busy working over her 'A Sinful Inner Desire' fic. She couldn't get this story out of her mind though, so she will write the script for me to narrate.

(A/N: I'm leaving everything to you, Narrator-san! So do your best! :D)

"What a lazy author! The other fanfic authors out there doesn't even bother to hire a narrator for their fanfics! I don't approve a narrator's appearance here because narrators are freaking annoying!" Hiroki suddenly came out of nowhere.

Oh, you dare not approve of my existence? Look, it's not an easy job a narrator is. Don't you have any ideas how many times I failed in the interviews for being one? I managed to get the job in my 100th interview, you know.

"Wow you greatly sucks. I cannot imagine how will this story going because we have a narrator like you." Shinobu butts in being in the conversation.

Shut up. Plus, I wouldn't get any pay for this from you all and neither Miss Naoto will pay me because she is as stingy as hell. The reason why she hired me because I was willing to work for free. Not wasting any time, we move on to the story. First we must get to know the characters...

"I don't think that's necessary. The readers are not idiots that they don't know who we are." Poof! Miyagi appeared.

Hey, you shut up! Just let me do my job! Okay, we have Takahashi Misaki as the main uke whose partner is Usami Akihiko. Many of the viewers accidently watched Junjou Romantica because they thought Misaki is a girl.

"My pride as a man is slowly crushing into pieces as time passes..." Misaki slowly crept himself into the emo corner.

Hahaha. Poor Misaki. Then his partner, Usami Akihiko who is the main seme. He had a very messed up life even though his backstory is not as tragic as Misaki's. He may look perfect on the outside but absolutely not in the inside, just ask Misaki if you don't believe it.

Then Kamijou Hiroki, the moody angstypants guy.

"DON'T EASILY GIVE ME SUCH A RIDICULOUS NICKNAME, STUPID NARRATOR!" Hiroki threw a thick book to the Narrator.

Ouch ouch... *rubs head* It hurts... Urgh Hiroki used to be in love with Akihiko. In order to win Akihiko's heart, he invited the latter to do #$%^&* stuffs with him. But sadly he failed. In the end Nowaki wins his heart in place of Akihiko.

"This lousy Narrator is exposing our private lives to the readers! Arggh! You better stop!" fumed Hiroki.

Hahahahaha... No. Then Kusama Nowaki, the nice guy and the partner of Hiroki. He can stay nice for all over the time; just **don't** touch his Hiro-san. See the word in bold there? It means you need to remember it for the rest of your life if you treasure it.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki appeared out of blue and glomped Hiroki.

Let's carry on to Miyagi You. He loves to joke around, especially when it is meant to cover his hidden sorrow. He looks like Takano from Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi when he's younger. It appears that he had a crush on Hiroki, much to his partner's chagrin.

And lastly, Takatsuki Shinobu who is the partner of Miyagi. He used to be a creepy stalker... err I mean admirer of Miyagi and he always tried his best to win Miyagi's heart... via cabbages.

Miyagi had a huge sweat drop on his head. "Hahaha... You know how I felt..."

So! These guys respectively really hate some people when it comes to their partners... Shinobu hates Hiroki, Miyagi doesn't hate anyone, Nowaki hates Akihiko and Miyagi, Hiroki easily hates everyone for comedic purposes mostly, Akihiko hates everyone who tried to get close to Misaki or to rip them apart from each other and Misaki will never allow himself to hate anyone thanks to his title as 'The Messiah'.

And then... This story will be about all of the couples staying altogether in the same place like a big and happy family! Also their lives with each other! But the storyline will focus on the Romantica couple the most...

"I knew it. Me, Miyagi, Kamijou-sensei and Nowaki would be a wallpaper to this story." Shinobu complained.

Aww don't fret it, as long that you all has a chance to appear then it's okay. Come to think of it, Miss Naoto didn't included Asahina and Isaka too. No need to worry! You all will have an important role to play each!

This is just only the prologue, so readers... *puppy eyes* Please leave on what you think in the reviews! Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_And ever has it been known that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation._

* * *

"Ah, Nowaki-san! Shinobu-kun! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Misaki-kun!"

"Morning. What are you doing now?"

"I'm preparing breakfast, of course. Has Usagi-san, Hiroki-san and You-san woken up yet?"

"They all are refreshing themselves in the bathroom. They should be done now at no time. May we help you?"

"Sure!"

"Nowaki, Misaki, can you teach me to cook? I can't cook anything other than cabbages... I must always make sure that Miyagi will fell in love with me everytime he tasted my cooking!"

"Hahaha, no problem for that."

"Come to think of it, guys... Have you noticed something weird going?"

"Me too... I noticed that only dialogues appear here! What happened to the narration!? Now it's hard to tell who's talking!"

"What is the narrator doing now!?"

Zzzzzz... Zzzzzz... Zzzzzzzzzz... Ahh what a heaven finally Junjou Romantica season 3 is up... Zzzzzz...

So Misaki, Nowaki and Shinobu quickly rushed to the Narrator while carrying a bucket full of water, then they woke the Narrator by splashing water at her. Oh shit. How could she narrate this scene while sleeping, don't ask.

Urrggh, to think that I was having such a nice dream. Can't you all at least wake me in a nicer way?

"You're the narrator! You should wake up earlier than us!" Misaki delivered his motherly scold.

How could I!? Look, I spent the night watching and narrating about you all sleeping, you know. Don't you have any idea how busy I was during that time!? I have wasted so many efforts!

"No wonder you failed so many times in the interview." another sarcasm was shot from Shinobu.

Geez. Anyways, Akihiko, Hiroki and Miyagi entered the kitchen where their partners were respectively working altogether to prepare breakfast.

"Good morning, Misaki... What's for breakfast today?" Akihiko wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist and buried his face in the brunette's hair.

"What!? Baka Usagi! You shouldn't touch me like that when I'm busy, especially when everyone is here! It's embarrassing!"

Miyagi chuckled. "Aww kid, don't mind us."

Yeah Misaki, Miyagi's right. Don't mind us when you are having some moments with Akihiko. *takes camcorder for dirty purposes* And you all shouldn't mind me watching you all having sex, hee hee hee...

"Yeah right!" Hiroki chomped on his toast angrily. Is this guy a dinosaur or something, eating his meal by chomping it.

"Hiro-san, you should eat more properly! Look, there's some butter at your cheek." pointed Nowaki to Hiroki's cheek, then he licked it.

"Aaah..." Misaki blushed at the sight of Nowaki's way of cleaning Hiroki's face.

Hahaha... Good job Nowaki, I managed to film that cute scene. Every yaoi fangirl out there must be envying me right now for having the opportunity to stay with you guys.

"Urgh shut up, stupid Narrator! Can't you narrate this more seriously!? Your narrations so far are so childish and ridiculous and you keep breaking the fourth wall!" fumed Hiroki while pushing Nowaki away.

Stop complaining. Anyway, don't you think that this beginning of this story is kinda weak? Everything sounds so boring and uninteresting here so far.

"Yeah, we barely did anything here... What should we do now?" Nowaki wondered.

"I know! Umm Usagi-san, can we all go to the beach today? I'm sure that it will be fun. "Misaki handed a cup of coffee to Akihiko.

"Good idea. I want to see you in a tight Speedo."

"Wha-!? No freaking way!"

"I agree with Misaki-kun's idea! Hey Hiro-san, do you want to wear a boxers or a brief?"

"I rather not wear any of them, YOU BRAT!"

"Gonna cook many of my special dishes for Miyagi to eat at the beach later... Misaki, where did you put the cabbages?"

"Aww Shinobu-chin, don't push yourself so far for the sake of me... " there's no way Miyagi could tolerate anymore cabbages.

So the next chapter will be about them at the beach... Let the fanservice moments begin.


	3. Chapter 3: Vacation

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_If need be, you can live in my heart...rent free...all utilities included._

* * *

The sky was brightly illuminated by the fiery sun as the refreshing breeze of the deep blue sea was lingering in the air, apart from showing its radiance and elegance. Thus invoking a very intense feel of comfort and an uncountable amount of admire to the Mother Nature's beauty as she smiles.

Ahh screw that. I wonder why chapter beginnings are so boring, and not to mention with its poem-ish words even though they are all useless to the story and a total waste of space and time spent for writing and reading them. So I'm skipping this part and proceed to the next page! *turns script*

"Lazy Narrator. Just deal with it." Akihiko said.

So you're saying that I'm lazy? You're the one to talk!

"I'm so agreeing with you!" Without any appropriate explanation and logic, Aikawa appeared out of nowhere. Who cares about explanation, anyway?

...

"Umm... Usagi-san?"

"What is it?"

"We're going to the beach, right...?"

"Of course we are. Why do you ask?"

"But why we all here are cruising a ship!?"

As Misaki has said, they all now at a very large, fancy and expensive-looking ship after spending some hours and effort stuffing the annoying Narrator into a luggage as they actually refused to bring her along.

"I understand how Misaki-kun meant by that, Usami-san. You don't need to go to this far, we can only just go to the nearby beach..." Nowaki along with everyone stood against the rails while gazing to the sea.

"...Not renting a whole tropical island." Misaki continued Nowaki's lines for him.

"Going to that kind of beach lacks fun. So that's why I do this so that the fun that we all will have is fully guaranteed as there's some privacy. Furthermore the beach is more beautiful here, there's a forest that we can explore altogether and a five-star hotel is also available for accommodation." said Akihiko arrogantly as he lit the cancer stick that was held in his mouth.

"But this will only waste so much of your money! Even though the beach nearby to our place would be less exiting than this but that doesn't mean there's no fun at all! As long that we're altogether, then-"

A pair of muscular arms entangled Misaki's waist out of his awareness.

"Heh~? You mean that you will be happy as long that I'm with you? " the author's sexy and low voice whispered to the brunette's ear seductively.

"BAKA USAGI! LET GO OF ME, EVERYONE HERE IS WATCHING!"

"Everyone? But there are only six of us who are using this ship now."

Correction: There are actually seven people here, don't forget about me dammit.

"That's what I mean, you- GYAAAHHH! Where are you touching!?"

"I'm so bored, now I don't have any other thing to do other than devouring you..."

"HENTAI USAGI!"

Hiroki, Nowaki and Shinobu were speechless as they watched the scene while sweatdropping.

Miyagi on the other hand... Ho ho ho, (not Santa Claus laughing here) he's puking into the sea.

"Miyagi, can you stop polluting the sea? Getting seasick suddenly..." Shinobu gently rubbed Miyagi's back.

"Urggh, it couldn't be helped after all... Did you bring any Advil for me?"

"No, but I know the other way to relieve your nausea."

"Eh? What is it?"

"This!" Shinobu quickly turned Miyagi's face facing to him and pulled it closer until their lips met.

"#%&+=^!?" Miyagi maybe speaking some unknown language here that is non-understandable that even Google Translate couldn't find its meaning but he's actually failed to talk properly as his lips are being locked by Shinobu's.

"Aww, cute." Nowaki smiled, while Hiroki with his WTF face as the Egoist couple watched the Terrorist couple kissing. Too bad that the Romantica couple right now are too "busy" with their moments to enjoy this scene.

"How's that feel!? Are you feeling better now!?"

Miyagi seemed that he was on the verge of death after Shinobu broke the kiss. "I felt... much worser." he said before fainted as his soul flying out from his mouth.

...

"Uwaah, this island is so beautiful!" Misaki gazed happily in wonder to the beauty of nature. The green forest, the pure white sand and the crystal-clear sea.

"I knew that you would enjoy this." Akihiko ruffled the brunette's hair.

"Yeah... Thank you for that." Misaki said embarrassedly without looking to his oh-he-is-not-my-lover-even-though-he-is-my-special-person-but-that-does-not-mean-he-is-my-lover-so-deal-with-it.

"Come to think of it, why didn't you wear a Speedo just like I wanted you to?" Akihiko stared to Misaki who was now only wearing t-shirt and shorts.

"Because no freaking way!"

The Romantica couple had a short argument going on while watching Nowaki and Shinobu applying some sunscreen to their respective lover's bodies under a big parasol. Hey, cut out with those pervy thoughts, damn readers. Obviously they are not naked.

"By the way, Usagi-san..."

"What is it?"

"Well, I..."

"What is it, Misaki? Tell me."

"..."

"Tell me, is there something bothering you?"

"I don't know how to swim."

Hahaha, to be continued. Thanks for reading and reviews are welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4: Swimming

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_People love others not for who they are_

_But how they make them feel._

* * *

I as the Narrator in place of Miss Naoto will inform you something important, fellow readers. So pay some of your attention to this.

From now on, almost everyone will refer to each other by their first name. Why? Since that they started to live altogether so that's mean they grows closer to each other.

"Except me. I still call him Usagi-san." said Misaki.

Damn it Misaki, I think it much better if you call him Akihiko-san! Miss Naoto also thinks so! Right, Miss Naoto?

(A/N: Yeah! It's more romantic like that! D:)

*high-five with the Author in agreement*

But for unknown reason, Nowaki will call Akihiko Usagi-san. Maybe he got carried away with Misaki.

"Because I think it's cute!" said Nowaki.

Whatever. Now let's go on to the story! :D

...

Akihiko closed his mouth with his hand to hold himself from laughing, but still he laughed nevertheless. "Pfft... Ha ha ha ha!"

"D-, don't laugh!" Misaki glared to the older man while blushing due to embarrassment.

"My, my, Misaki... Are you really 22 years old? Yet you're still as cute as always!" said Akihiko while playfully giving a noogie to Misaki.

"Shut up! Everyone has their own disabilities! And don't call me cute, that doesn't make me happier!"

"So... You want me to teach you how to swim?"

"Umm, yeah..."

"Then come!" Akihiko dragged Misaki along with him by the arm towards the sea. "Usami-sensei will teach you."

...

Meanwhile, as the Romantica couple proceeded to start the "education", the Egoist couple and the Terrorist had some issues to settle on...

"We all shall play volleyball doubles now! Me and Miyagi vs Kamijou-sensei and Nowaki! Said Shinobu as he bounced the ball in his hand with a fiery spirit!" said Shinobu in order to provoke the Narrator by taking the words that she's the one who supposed to say.

He continued, "If my team wins, then Kamijou-sensei should stay away from Miyagi for eternity!"

"If my team wins instead of yours then Miyagi-san should stay away from Hiro-san for eternity..." said Nowaki with the aura of doom spewing around.

"The bets don't sound any different at all..." said Hiroki and Miyagi altogether while a big sweat dropped at their heads respectively.

I'm too lazy to narrate their process during their play so just imagine it yourself on what happened. Even though I narrate it all you must be fell asleep while reading it due to boredom because nothing much happened other than the ball getting bitch-slapped and bouncing around repetitively.

I'm skipping to the next event!

"What!? No, you can't! I'm going to show my special technique!" that's Shinobu who's talking.

No. I'm still skipping and you can't stop me.

"You can't! Stop that!"

No means no, Shinobu. Besides, this is fanfic is not about sports manga it's about yaoi manga. This is Junjou Romantica in our case and not Shinobu no Volleyball, ripped off from Kuroko no Basuke LOL.

"Ahh, damn it! That would make a good spin-off!"

No way. So let me use my special technique instead, Dragon Ball style.

SUPREME FIERY FLAMING DRAGON ROAR ERUPTING DYNAMITE ATOMIC EXPLOSION TIGER CLAW FLASH THUNDERING DEMON OH MY GOD SO AWESOME TECHNIQUE THAT YOU MUST BE SO AMAZED NOW WHILE READING POWERFUL NARRATOR'S EVENT SKIP!

"What!? That technique's name is too long and doesn't sound good at all!" screamed Hiroki, Nowaki, Miyagi and Shinobu in unison.

Really? It does sound good to me...

...

"Arrggh! Usagi-san!" Misaki jerked his head out from the sea. Akihiko held Misaki's body with his big hands since the brunette couldn't swim. "I can't do it!"

"Is there something wrong with your brain? We have been here for twenty minutes and you still couldn't do it right."

Misaki pouted. "Geez Usagi-san, you seriously never fail to irritate me! If I keep on giving my best, then I can definitely do it!"

The brunette inhaled deeply, then he dived in the sea once again and tried to move his arms and legs in a way that you will recognize as "swimming".

_"Shut up, Narrator! Damn it, why swimming is such an impossible thing to do... I see people doing it in TV so easily... Hey damn readers stop reading my mental dialogue already!"_

"You're so stupid yet cute at the same time." Akihiko also dived in, he turned Misaki facing him.

_"Oi, Baka Usagi! What are you doing!?"_

Akihiko wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist, then pulled the brunette's face towards his and locked their lips altogether, performing the astounding and wonderful underwater kiss...

Misaki tried to push Akihiko away, but he couldn't fight the feeling of comfort and pleasure as they kissed so he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and clutched his shirt. So pleasurable that he lost hold of his breath.

Unfortunately, the longer they kiss the more of Misaki's consciousness faded away. The brunette's arms drifted away and he went limp in Akihiko's embrace, his vision went dark at a sudden.

_"Misaki?" _Akihiko pulled away from the kiss as he noticed the changes in the brunette's actions. _"What's the matter with you?" _It only took a few seconds for Akihiko to glance at Misaki's face but he immediately panicked after he did so.

_"Misaki!?"_

The novelist jerked upwards from the sea while pulling the younger man along.

"Oi Misaki, get a hold of yourself! Misaki!" Akihiko shook Misaki's body as hard as he could to wake him up but nothing happened in return.

...

"Dangit... Our match went into a draw..." said Shinobu as he wiped the sweat at his face with the back of his hand.

"But nice game nevertheless!" said Nowaki, showing full enjoyment and satisfaction.

"Yay! I don't need to stop playing with my beloved Hiroki~!" Miyagi tries to glomp Hiroki but failed as the latter pushed him away in annoyance. Shinobu and Nowaki are not amused by this so their gloomy aura of doom joined forces.

Miyagi at first was terrified as he was now in the verge of being murdered by either Nowaki or Shinobu. Or Hiroki. But his fear stopped as his eye managed to catch a very important sight.

"Everyone, look! It's Akihiko and Misaki-kun!" he pointed into a direction that the others later turned their heads on.

Akihiko was walking towards them while carrying an unconscious Misaki like a princess in his arms. Both of them were fully soaked by the seawater. He stopped walking as they all rushed to his side.

"Akihiko!" Hiroki screamed.

"Misaki-kun!" Nowaki screamed.

"Let me take care of him myself." said Akihiko as he carefully laid Misaki on the ground. With his hands, he pressed the brunette's chest to force the seawater out from his mouth, then he stopped and proceeded to do mouth-to-mouth respiration to the brunette.

After some efforts, Misaki finally showed some positive changes. He coughed and opened his eyes. "Wha-... what happened to me...?"

"You drowned." Akihiko replied to him nonchalantly.

"Urrgghh! You idiot!" Misaki raised his upper body upwards angrily. "Are trying to suffocate me to death back there!? That was so dangerous; I could have died from it!"

"What happened between you two that Misaki got drowned?" asked Hiroki suspiciously, large sweat dropped at his head.

"Baka Usagi..." Misaki lost his consciousness once again and fell back on the ground.

"MISAKI!"

To be updated... Hahahaha. :P


	5. Chapter 5: Camping

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_Life is the dash between the birth date and the passed away date._

* * *

In place of the author I greatly apologize to the dear readers who wanted this to be updated ASAP, because 'A Sinful Inner Desire' is her main priority right now. For some reasons the Romantica couple are prohibited to read it.

"Why?" asked Akihiko and Misaki at the same time, suspiciously.

Because no, just... NO.

...

And so, after getting fainted from the last chapter Misaki had woken up and found himself had been sleeping for 80 years and now he had turned into some old white-haired wrinkly grandpa and –

"Urrgghh! What the hell, Narrator!?" Misaki immediately opened his eyes. Rest assured, the sentences above are fake and didn't happen at all.

Finally our cute little Princess Misaki slash the Sleeping Beauty slash the Snow White slash the dude-in-distress had woken up. If I didn't say those words it probably would take forever for him to sleep, even Prince Charming Akihiko couldn't wake him up by placing the "True Love Kiss" to his lips several times. Where's the logic beyond that point anyway?

"You're so weird..." muttered Misaki under his breath, still lying down.

"You're finally awakened." Akihiko looked down to face Misaki, his cool and large hand that originally looks very creepy and nightmare-ish in the beginning chapters of Junjou Romantica due to bad art that looks like Alaskan cow crab gently caressed the brunette's soft as marshmallow cheek.

As for Misaki, he just realized where his head was lying... on Akihiko's lap.

"GYAAAAH!" Misaki quickly raised himself up and moved away from Akihiko due to embarrassment.

"You're so weak. Getting drowned and fainted again afterwards." said Akihiko sarcastically.

"Shut up! Whose fault you think that was!?"

The seven dwarves... Err I mean four dwarves were puzzled, they still didn't know what happened between these two that Misaki ended up drowning.

"Who are you calling as 'dwarves'...?" asked Hiroki while his red eyes glaring furiously. If you all familiar with TvTropes then you all might known about the "Red Eyes, Take Warning" trope.

Misaki began to scan the environment around him. "Where are we now?" He saw that they all were in a forest; three tents had been readily set and a big fireplace was brightly burning in front of him.

"We're camping right now?"

"To think that we were so busy with all these stuffs and you just lying there and snoring." Akihiko replied, crossing his arms.

"I swear I will never allow you to kiss me again, you BAKA USAGI!" Misaki felt how stupid he was for letting himself carried away from the underwater kiss before.

"Whatever. My legs getting cramped and I'm so tired of looking after you so I'm going to sleep now." Akihiko left the others and entered inside one of the tents.

"Well good night Misaki-kun," said Nowaki as he also left with Hiroki into one of the tents and so are the Terrorist couple.

"Umm... Is everyone going to leave me being alone here?" said Misaki sadly to everyone.

Yawn~ I think I should get some sleep too... So tired dealing with those three couples all day long and lending some help for the camp out of my will.

"Hey, don't leave me alone dammit!"

(A/N: OMG... I just realized that when I was writing this chapter it was 3AM already... I should go to bed now to get my precious and beautiful sleep...)

"Even the author too!? Urrggh!"

So Misaki had no other choice but entered into the tent reserved for the Romantica couple where Akihiko sleeps in.

_"Grr, this is all your fault you Baka Usagi! I will definitely seduce you right now...Then you will never look down at me ever again!" _thought Misaki as he was unbuttoning Akihiko's shirt who was apparently sleeping like a log in order to become the dominant one for this night.

**Warning: Please don't try this at home. Or even anywhere especially if you are a total idiot like Misaki in your pathetic attempts to become the seme.**

"Shut up, Narrator!" shrieked Misaki while trying to keep his voice down to prevent Akihiko and the other couples from waking up.

"You cannot seduce me... I'm the one who seduce you."

Suddenly Akihiko opened his eyes and pushed Misaki on the ground, switching their positions.

"What!? You're pretending to be asleep, aren't you!?"

"You're so cute, I cannot hold it anymore." Akihiko began to slid his hands under Misaki's clothes, at the upper and the lower body respectively.

"Wait a minute, Usagi-san! You cannot fuck me now!"

"Why?"

"Because this story is rated T!"

"Who gives a damn if it doesn't get a proper rating? I don't."

_"NOOOOO! Niichan, please save me..."_

To be updated! :D


End file.
